(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biochip detection system, and more particularly, to a biochip detection system using a single broadband light source and capable of fast analysis.
(B) Description of the Related Art
The purpose of sequencing human gene is to identify the function of an individual human gene. Given an understanding of the functions of human genes, researchers may develop therapeutic methods of the treatment for various diseases that affect human beings, particularly therapeutic methods of the treatment for genetic diseases. Hence, the completion of sequencing human gene has a revolutionary impact on the test method used in detecting diseases. For instance, a person's blood is analyzed to check whether the blood contains a biomarker of a specific disease so as to check whether being attacked by a specific disease, wherein the analysis sample can be DNA and proteins, etc.
The detection process of a biochip is the key to the performance of the biochip and thus a very important step with respect to the application of biochips. Confocal laser scanning fluorescence microscopy is widely used in the detection of biochips nowadays since it is characterized in highly precise 3-D resolution for a dramatic improvement of signal-to-noise. However, it possesses a drawback of time-consuming whenever it scans a large area or numerous analysis points through a point-by-point manner. Instead of a point-by-point manner, the intensity of illumination has to be extremely uniform within the analyzing region; otherwise the detection signals can not been relatively quantized. In addition, light sources with different spectrum are required for different fluorescence biomarkers.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a biochip detection system 10 according to the prior art, wherein the biochip detection system 10 analyzes biochips by the confocal laser scanning fluorescence microscopy. As shown in FIG. 1, the biochip detection system 10 uses a red beam 32a and a green beam 32b generated by a red laser 12a and a green laser 12b, respectively. The red beam 32a transites a first dichroic mirror 16, while the green beam 32b is reflected by the first dichroic mirror 16. Both the red beam 32a and the green beam 32b are then reflected by a second dichroic mirror 18, and focused on a biochip 22 by means of an objective lens 20. The red beam 32a and the green beam 32b illuminating on the biochip 22 excite the biomarkers on the biochip 22 to emit a first fluorescence 34a and a second fluorescence 34b, respectively. The first fluorescence 34a and the second fluorescence 34b pass through the objective lens 20, a pinhole 23 and the second dichroic mirror 18 in sequence and then reach a third dichroic mirror 24. The first fluorescence 34a transites the third dichroic mirror 24 and a red filter 28a, and is then detected by a first photo-multiplier tube 30a for measuring the intensity. The second fluorescence 34b is reflected by the third dichroic mirror 24 and transites a green filter 28b in advance, and is detected by a second photo-multiplier tube 30b for measuring the intensity.
In the conventional biochip detection system 10, laser beams of two different wavelengths are illuminated on the biochip 22 to excite the biomarker to emit fluorescence, noise is filtered out at the focus by means of the pinhole 23, and the fluorescence intensity of the two fluorescence 34a, 34b are then detected by two photo-multiplier tubes 30a, 30b. The overall cost of the conventional biochip detection system 10 is rather high. Furthermore, the above-mentioned confocal laser scanning fluorescence microscopy analyzes the sample in a point-by-point manner, thus it will be very time-consuming whenever it scans a large area or a microarray biochip with numerous detection points.